Confident
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Je ne suis pas un très bon confident. De manière générale, me confier un secret en revient à être suicidaire ou à être complètement stupide. Contenu explicite, viol, YAOI!


**Titre: **_Confident_**  
>Genre: <strong>_Drama, angst, romance (une sorte de romance admettons).  
><em>**Rating: **_M pour du contenu explicite, du viol plus ou moins affirmé, des thèmes sombres (ah la la, mon petit Izaya ne peut décidément qu'être tordu XD), etc. Bref, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir!  
><em>**Personnages: **_Izaya et Shinra, avec mention de Celty._

**Note: **_Bon, voilà que je m'essaie à un pairing non seulement étrange mais qui risque de m'attirer les foudres des fans du Shizaya et du Shinra/Celty. Si vous aimez ces deux pairings à la mort et ne supportez pas de les voir séparés, je vous conseille de changer de page!_

_Il s'agit en fait d'un essai. Selon les commentaires, je vais peut-être continuer à écrire sur ce pairing ou non. D'ailleurs, si vous aimez beaucoup cet OS, il se pourrait que j'en écrive une suite, mais je ne garantis rien..._

_Pour les renseignement concernant l'histoire: c'est du point de vue d'Izaya, c'est au présent et ça se passe alors qu'ils sont au lycée/collège (c'est comme vous voulez, mais en gros, ils sont encore à l'école et ils sont adolescents)._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture! Et n'hésitez pas à commenter, sauf peut-être pour me dire que c'est complètement débile de les mettre ensemble, je considère que la fanfiction sert à faire des couples étranges! (et si vous n'aimez pas, contentez-vous de changer de page, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, les insultes ne servent jamais à rien de plus que de faire du mal...)_

* * *

><p>Je ne suis pas un très bon confident. De manière générale, me confier un secret en revient à être suicidaire ou à être complètement stupide. Pourtant, il y a une personne qui me confie tout sans que je lui demande rien, et je sais bien que de sa part, il ne s'agit ni d'idées de suicide ni d'imbécilité. Serait-ce une confiance démesurée en ma propre personne, ou, plus probable, une totale insouciance?<p>

Enfin, toujours est-il que, par un concours de circonstances, moi, Orihara Izaya, suis devenu le confident de Kishitani Shinra. Comment, et pourquoi? Ce serait trop long à expliquer, et surtout totalement inintéressant. Les déboires de mon ami non plus ne sont pas importants. Le fait est que, dès qu'il a un problème, un ennui ou une question, il vient me talonner et me demander mon avis comme si celui-ci était le meilleur de tous. Il devrait pourtant savoir, étant la personne la plus proche de moi, que mon avis est bien le dernier à prendre, à moins justement de vouloir gâcher sa vie. Cela étant dit, je dois avouer qu'avec Shinra, les choses sont légèrement différentes. Puisque je ne le vois pas comme un humain normal et plutôt comme une entité de la même espèce que la mienne, mes conseils sont probablement plus adéquats et c'est surement la raison pour laquelle il me fait autant confiance. Alors, je ne me plains pas et, bien que je semble toujours ennuyé par ses longs discours, j'aime qu'il vienne me parler.

Toutefois, ce que je ressens pour lui ne pourrait pas être qualifié d'amitié. Il ne s'agit pas d'amour, de cela j'en suis certain : je ne peux pas ressentir cette émotion. C'est un mélange étrange de respect, de possessivité et de désir sexuel que j'éprouve pour lui. J'aimerais le posséder entièrement, l'avoir tout à moi, mais en aucun cas je ne voudrais sortir avec lui. J'aimerais qu'il ne pense qu'à moi, qu'il m'appartienne corps et âme, mais je n'accepterais pas d'être dépendant de lui. Je suis indépendant de nature, il n'y a aucune chance que je me lance dans une relation d'interdépendance comme l'amour mutuel. Je voudrais le soudoyer, devenir son maitre, mais je sais bien que je le perdrais définitivement si j'essayais de le posséder sans son accord. Une autre raison qui m'empêche d'agir, peut-être plus logique mais moins importante, est qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Cette personne, que je déteste grandement bien que je ne l'aie jamais rencontrée, s'appelle Celty et a la fâcheuse caractéristique de ne pas être humaine. Elle ne possède en effet pas de tête et semble être ce qu'on appelle une Dullahan, une sorte de fée qui récolte les âmes des morts. Il se trouve qu'il la côtoie depuis l'enfance et qu'il lui voue un amour insatiable, incommensurable, et surtout, complètement transparent. Il n'hésite pas à en parler à tort et à travers, ramenant finalement tous les sujets les plus banals à son amour, et ce, sans aucune suite logique ou sans transition. Il pense à elle autant qu'il respire, chaque geste qu'il effectue, chaque mot qu'il prononce ou pense seulement, chacune de ses inquiétudes, de ses joies et de ses peines sont centrés autour de sa seule personne. Il l'aime d'un amour si désintéressé, si pur, si puissant qu'il ne serait pas exagéré de parler d'amour inconditionnel.

Évidemment, je ne supporte cet état des choses que très peu. Chaque fois qu'il fait référence à elle – c'est-à-dire chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche –, je sens une puissante jalousie m'empoigner. Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il autant à elle alors que je suis certainement plus intéressant? Comment peut-il être aussi obnubilé par elle alors qu'il ne devrait penser qu'à moi? _Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi?_

C'est donc avec un grand soulagement et une bonne humeur mal placée que je l'accueille dans notre classe après les cours. Le soleil couchant plonge la pièce dans une atmosphère particulière propice à la confidence et aux épanchements sentimentaux. Nous sommes maintenant seuls et je sais pertinemment ce qu'il va me dire. Son expression est sans équivoque pour moi. Une seule chose au monde peut le rendre aussi défait, aussi détruit. Une seule chose peut avoir autant d'influence sur lui, et il ne s'agit malheureusement pas de moi – du moins, pas pour l'instant. Je me laisse envouter par les larmes qui tachent ses joues alors qu'il m'avoue, la voix tremblante :

- Je... Celty m'a, m'a dit que... qu'elle...

Sa voix meurt alors qu'il enlève ses lunettes et plonge son visage dans ses mains. Je l'observe avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Je n'aurais pas pu espérer un meilleur développement : la seule barrière entre lui et moi vient de sauter. Je n'ai aucune raison de me retenir, d'autant plus que l'instant est bien choisi pour entrer en scène. Un plan machiavélique se forme dans ma tête et je sais pertinemment qu'il ne peut pas échouer, parce que je suis infaillible.

Je l'approche, lui prends ses lunettes que je dépose sur un pupitre et l'entoure doucement de mes bras. Il sursaute mais n'arrête pas de pleurer. Je pose mes bras dans son dos et le frotte en un mouvement se voulant réconfortant. Je le sens se recroqueviller sur mon torse et je n'en souris que plus largement. Cela va être facile, je le sens, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit à moi.

Alors qu'il est un peu calmé, je ramène une de mes mains vers son visage et l'oblige à me regarder. J'efface mon sourire sadique et lui en fait un que je veux réconfortant. J'essuie doucement avec mon pouce une larme sur sa joue. Je pourrais lui faire ce que je veux : il est trop perdu dans sa déprime pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Je sais aussi que ma présence lui est réconfortante en soi, puisqu'il me considère comme son meilleur ami, ce qui me confère un pouvoir extraordinaire sur lui.

Je ferme les yeux et me penche sur lui. Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, tout doucement, et m'éloigne pour guetter sa réaction. L'incompréhension est palpable dans ses iris bruns, mais il ne semble pas complètement rébarbatif. En fait, il me semble complètement amorphe, ce qui me conforte dans l'idée que je pourrais faire de lui ce que je veux. Je le déplace vers le bureau du professeur et l'y assois. Sans aucun avertissement, je m'empare à nouveau de sa bouche et plonge ma langue dans son orifice. Il réagit enfin en tirant sur le tissu de ma veste, mais peu de force est présente dans son geste et je l'ignore. Il répond à mon baiser au bout d'un moment, probablement par instinct, et j'en profite pour passer ma main sous sa chemise dans son dos. Il pose alors ses mains sur mes épaules et me repousse avec un peu plus de vigueur. Je m'éloigne légèrement à contrecœur et le fixe. Ses yeux sont empreints d'incompréhension et de désir à peine voilé lorsqu'il me demande :

- Izaya, pourquoi tu fais ça?

- Je veux simplement te réconforter, Shinra. Prends-le comme un geste d'amitié de ma part!

Sur ce, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer et le tais en m'emparant encore une fois de sa bouche. Il se débat, mais trop peu pour m'arrêter. Je sais que je profite de lui pendant un instant de faiblesse, mais si c'est la seule façon de l'avoir, je ne vais pas me gêner. Je suis quand même le grand Orihara Izaya, quand je veux quelque chose, je n'hésite pas à le prendre, et ce, peu importe les conséquences. Qui plus est, je compte vraiment le réconforter et lui faire oublier cette garce qui l'a rejeté. Je vais prendre soin de lui comme il le mérite.

Je pose une main sur sa cuisse, l'éloigne pour ouvrir encore plus ses jambes et m'y glisser. Ce faisant, je replace mon autre main dans son dos et le rapproche encore plus de moi. Je la laisse ensuite descendre jusqu'à sentir la naissance de ses fesses. Mon autre main se rend sur sa chemise, défait les boutons un à un. Lorsque c'est chose faite, je me sépare finalement de sa bouche et prends le temps de le regarder. Ses lèvres un peu plus rouges que normalement, ses joues légèrement roses et barbouillées de larmes, enfin son torse à découvert d'une pâleur que je ne peux qu'apprécier, tout en lui m'excite et je sens une chaleur envahir mon bas ventre. J'approche ma main pour caresser son torse, m'attarde sur un mamelon que je titille de mon pouce. J'enfouis ma bouche dans son cou et mordille la peau tendre. Il laisse enfin échapper un faible gémissement qui m'indique que j'ai bel et bien gagné.

Ses pantalons et ses sous-vêtements rejoignent rapidement le sol et je me permets une courte pause pour m'assurer de la réalité de cet instant. Combien de fois ai-je rêvé à cette scène? Maintenant elle se joue ici, devant moi, et j'en suis non seulement l'instigateur mais le maitre incontesté. J'ai le pouvoir absolu sur tout. Involontairement, mon habituel sourire sadique reprend sa place sur mon visage. Il me fixe et je vois qu'il n'approuve pas, qu'il ne veut pas, mais je ne m'en soucie pas le moins du monde et empoigne plutôt son érection bien visible. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir, mais des sons indécents sortent quand même de sa bouche. D'une légère poussée, je l'étends complètement sur le bureau. Mon chandail et ma veste se retrouvent aux côtés des siens.

Je lubrifie trois de mes doigts avec ma salive – dans mes fantasmes, Shinra était plutôt celui qui s'en occupait, mais dans la situation actuelle, je ne pourrais pas en espérer autant – et en insère un dans son orifice. Il se cambre et commence à murmurer « non » à répétition, mais je ne l'écoute pas. S'il veut vraiment m'arrêter, il devra se faire plus convaincant. Tout, sauf sa bouche, semble me dire « oui ». Après tout, ne suit-il pas inconsciemment le mouvement de mon doigt pour mieux le sentir? Ne gémit-il pas sous mes caresses? N'est-ce pas là la preuve qu'il n'est pas _réellement_ contre mes agissements?

J'insère un deuxième doigt doucement et me penche sur lui pour l'embrasser, dans le but d'adoucir la douleur un peu. Ce faisant, j'en profite pour laisser ma main libre caresser sa cuisse. Je sens que je ne tiendrai plus longtemps; je glisse rapidement un troisième doigt pour le préparer adéquatement. Je n'ai pas envie de le faire trop souffrir, non plus, mais mon érection devient de plus en plus douloureuse et je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête : enfin le rendre mien.

J'enlève tous mes doigts et défais ma braguette. Sans plus tarder, je m'enfonce tendrement en lui, le plus doucement possible, et j'attends patiemment qu'il s'habitue à la présence étrangère avant de bouger. Un cri de souffrance quitte quand même ses lèvres, mais je les emprisonne et goute à ce son au travers ma bouche. C'est chaud et étroit à l'intérieur de lui, la sensation est tout simplement merveilleuse, sublime.

N'en pouvant plus, j'entame mon mouvement de va-et-vient. Shinra gémit et je délaisse sa bouche pour m'attaquer à son cou. J'y laisse des traces de ma présence : il m'appartient, je marque mon territoire. Il est à moi, rien qu'à moi. Je sens que je frappe son point sensible, parce qu'il crie un peu plus fort qu'avant. Je maintiens le même angle et le plaisir est plus que visible sur son visage pourtant baigné de nouvelles larmes. Ces larmes salées, je les bois pour me les approprier. Une seule personne peut le faire pleurer. Une seule personne a le droit de le faire souffrir : moi. J'ai une envie débordante de rire, mais je me retiens : si je riais, mon plan n'aurait aucune chance de réussir.

Il est près de jouir, je le sens, et moi-même je suis proche de la fin. J'empoigne son érection, ce qui l'achève. Tout en murmurant mon prénom, il éjacule sur moi. Je fais de même après quelques mouvements, mais je reste en lui un moment. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Il ne sait pas comment me regarder, je le sens bien. Il m'en veut mais ne peut nier que je ne l'ai pas totalement forcé. S'il n'avait vraiment pas voulu cette situation, il aurait très bien pu s'en sortir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je lui ai laissé la liberté de choisir, il ne s'agit pas d'un véritable viol et il le sait aussi bien que moi. En n'ayant pas réagi plus fortement, il a l'impression d'avoir trahi son amour pour Celty. La culpabilité lui transperce le cœur, au point tel où il ne me voit pas comme le véritable responsable de cette situation.

C'est exactement ce que je voulais : malgré tout ce que j'ai fait, il ne me déteste pas. Il ne me détestera jamais. Il me laissera lui faire l'amour autant que je le voudrai, il me laissera lui faire ce que je veux. Je l'ai corrompu pour de bon et tout, dans son regard, me le confirme. Il n'est plus question de revenir en arrière, tout a changé et il le sait aussi bien que moi. Il continuera d'aimer Celty de son amour pur, puissant, mais il ne pourra jamais me dire non. Il reviendra toujours vers moi avec son sourire enjoué et son envie de tout me confier. Son amour et sa dévotion seront dirigés vers elle; son visage baigné de larmes, sa luxure et son indécence seront miens.

Demain, après-demain, tous les jours à venir, pour toujours, je serai le confident de Kishitani Shinra.


End file.
